aLgO pArA cOnTaR
by Selene De Guillen
Summary: Son los años setenta, el colegio más famoso de magia está a rebentar de hormonas y adolescentes repletos de juventud... Ante este panorama, Remus Lupin intentará encontrar la calma en una chica aparentemente normal. Muy normal. Muy muy normal... ¿seguro?
1. Chapter 1

- ¡VENGA¿¡QUIERES DARTE PRISA?¡ Y luego dicen de nosotras... –los demás presentes en la sala común se quedaron mirando a la chica que gritaba enfrente de la habitación de los chicos.

Ya voy, ya voy... que impaciente salió la niña... –rezongó por lo bajo un chico abriendo la puerta. Era moreno, de penetrantes ojos negros y figura delgada. La joven que momentos antes le chillaba le cogió del brazo y bajó a todo correr las escaleras, pasando por el retrato como una exhalación.

-Sabes que odio llegar tarde... –susurró la chica amenazadoramente cuando el moreno fue aminorando la marcha.

-No se que tiene de especial el primer día... no te entiendo Selene... –contestó este sonriendo.

-El olor de los libros nuevos, las mesas rayadas, la pizarra impecable... –la chica suspiró, mientras desviaba al joven de la ruta y lo hacía entrar en el gran comedor.

-Ah, no me dejas tiempo para arreglarme, pero si podemos parar a desayunar¿no? –preguntó indignado.

No había casi nadie, pues faltaban apenas cinco minutos para empezar las clases. Cinco minutos que Selene aprovechó para llenarse el estómago de bollos, cereales, zumo, y todo lo que le dio tiempo, mientras que su acompañante movía el pie arriba y abajo mostrando su impaciencia.

-_El defzayudo ef la comida ma iotate de dia..._ –articuló la chica con la boca llena.

-Sí, el desayuno, el almuerzo, la comida, la merienda, el entrante, la cena, el resopón... –ironizó el moreno.

-¡Vamos! –exclamó Selene al tiempo que lo volvía a coger del brazo y lo arrastraba hacia las clases.

-Eh, eh¿A dónde crees que vas? Nos cambiaron... ya no vamos con los de Ravenclaw, este curso lo daremos con los de Gryffindor. –dijo con un poco de asco.

Selene se quedó momentáneamente parada, analizando esa "nueva" información, para luego sin decir una palabra cambiar el rumbo y dirigirse hacia la otra punta del castillo.

Los pasillos se estaban quedando poco a poco vacíos, pero cuando llegaron al aula de encantamientos todavía quedaban asientos libres. El moreno hizo ademán de sentarse en la primera fila.

-¿Qué haces? –Susurró Selene- ¿quieres estar con los Gryffindor?

Y así era, pues la clase estaba dividida en dos, delante alumnos escarlata y detrás esmeralda.

-Atenderemos mejor y...

La chica chasqueó la lengua, molesta, al tiempo que se dirigía al fondo de la clase. Se sentaron en los últimos asientos, aunque delante de ellos quedaban todavía cuatro sin nadie.

En ese momento entró el profesor Pizcat, y se dispuso a poner orden. Cuando llevaban como cinco minutos de presentaciones y demás, la puerta se abrió de golpe, entrando por ella dos chicos deslumbrantes, con idénticas sonrisas de anuncio de dentífrico y mirada chispeante, uno de ojos marrones y otro azules. Inmediatamente, se oyeron varios suspiros generalizados del genero femenino (y algún que otro masculino). Se sentaron con desparpajo en dos asientos de delante, mientras que otros dos chicos, que iban detrás de los primeros, se resignaron a sentarse en el fondo. Selene, que estaba dibujando en su mesa, levantó la mirada al ver que alguien se sentaba enfrente de ella. Y, en ese momento, el mundo se congeló. Vio a un chico de sonrisa tímida, pero amable, de misteriosos ojos color miel, cabello medianamente largo, del mismo color, piel pálida... la chica se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta, mirando al ser de sus mas dulces sueños, hasta que un codazo de su amigo le hizo volver a la realidad.

-eh¿Qué pasa¿te recuerdo que tienes novio? –espetó con picardía.

-sí, sí, nov... ¿Qué¡Ah!, sí, Lucius... lo hemos dejado –aclaró sin un atisbo de tristeza.

-¿Cuándo? –preguntó extrañado.

-Supongo que después de comer... no se, cuando lo vea –añadió encogiéndose de hombros. Habían empezado a salir ese verano, llevaban dos meses, pero ambos sabían que solo había sido eso, un rollo de verano, por lo que antes o después, iba a terminar.

Pizcat mandó unos ejercicios en la pizarra, que todos se dispusieron a hacer.

En el relativo silencio, un avioncito de papel voló hasta el asiento de Selene.

_¡¡Snivellus!!¿Cuanto tiempo, que tal el verano¿Por cierto, quien es esa serpiente que te acompaña? que nosotros sepamos, ni las chicas de tu casa se acercan a tu grasiento pelo... _

_Con cariño, J y S_

-¿J y S¿Quiénes son J y S? –preguntó Selene que había leído la nota junto con Severus, mientras miraba con curiosidad a los alumnos. Entonces, dos de los que habían llegado tarde la saludaron y sonrieron impertinentemente.

-¿Quién es esa? –preguntó James a Sirius mientras miraba a la acompañante de Severus.

-No lo sé, no la había visto antes por aquí...

-Creo que la vimos ayer, cuando la seleccionaban para Slytherin –aclaró James acordándose de repente de la recién llegada, enfundada en una capa que en mejores tiempos debió de ser negra.

-Mmmm... no está mal... pero... –la evaluó Sirius mirándola de arriba a bajo- tiene algo que no me gusta... no se... es demasiado... esquelética, pálida, y esos ojos... ¡que asco de ojos! –añadió haciendo una mueca.

-¿crees que será la novia de nuestro pequeño Snapy? –preguntó James sonriendo.

La conversación entre los dos amigos siguió por ese camino el resto de la clase, mientras en la otra punta, Remus intentaba no dormirse. Ayer habían estado el y sus amigos hablando toda la noche, pero estaba claro que no aguantaba sin dormir igual que ellos. Para matar el tiempo, se dedicó a observar si había alguna cara nueva. Cuando había recorrido toda la aula, su mirada se posó en la chica que estaba detrás suyo, que hacía los deberes.

-¡Hola! –saludó el chico.

Inmediatamente, una enorme sonrisa surcó el rostro de Selene.

-¡Buenas!

-¡Ey¿Qué tal, Snivellus? –preguntó el rubio al percatarse de la presencia de Snape.

La sonrisa de Selene desapareció.

-Seguro que mejor que tú, idiota –respondió sin dar tiempo a Severus de replicar.

Remus la miró sorprendido, pero entonces vio la insignia de la serpiente.

-Ya veo... –murmuró para si decepcionado -¿Por qué no...

Pero entonces miró a la chica a los ojos, y lo que vio no le gustó nada. Eran de un amarillo venenoso, y dentro de ellos podía verse algo que daba vueltas, hipnotizándolo, por lo que perdió el hilo de la conversación. Al mismo tiempo, Selene se había sumergido en los ojos miel de Remus, dulces, y a la vez misteriosos.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó la chica al ver que Remus seguía sin hablar.

-Lupin, Remus Lupin –respondió volviendo a sonreír- ¿y tú?

-Selene –contestó simplemente devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Cómo que no te he visto antes?

-Oh, vine ayer a Howarts, estuve estudiando en Salem, pero me cambié aquí... –respondió sin dar más razones.

-Entiendo... bueno, pues ya nos veremos entonces¡hasta luego! –se despidió al sonar la campana de clase.

-¿terminaste? –preguntó molesto Severus, que se había sentido ignorado en toda la hora.

-Es muy simpático... –una sonrisa tonta se instaló en su rostro.

-Vamos... –suspiró el moreno al tiempo que la obligaba a levantarse y salir del aula.

Justo cuando salían por la puerta, dos chicos cogieron a Severus de los brazos y lo sacaron a rastras. Selene los reconoció inmediatamente como los que le habían enviado la nota.

-No nos contestaste Snivellus... –reprochó Sirius con fingida molestia.

-¿Crees que ya no quiere ser nuestro amigo? –preguntó James llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Soltarme! **¡¡¡IMPEDIMETA!!!** –Exclamó Severus apuntando con su varita a Sirius. Pero este estaba preparado, por lo que apartándose a un lado, lo esquivó.

Varios alumnos que se dirigían a la próxima clase se arremolinaron alrededor de los chicos, esperando ver otra de las famosas peleas entre leones y serpientes.

Pronto, tanto James como Sirius empezaron a tirar hechizos a Severus, que no se quedaba atrás y hacía lo propio.

Selene veía todo apoyada en la pared, esperando que acabara, aburrida. No iba a ayudarle, quería ver de lo que era capaz.

Remus también estaba apartado, mirando a sus amigos con preocupación. En parte Snape le caía tan mal como a James y Sirius, pero aún así su responsabilidad como prefecto le traía cargo de conciencia. Entonces su mirada se posó en una chica de largo y ondulado cabello morado, que con una actitud un tanto altiva miraba la pelea, que en estos momentos iba a favor de Severus. Curioso, se dirigió hacia ella.

-¿Por qué no ayudas a Snape? –preguntó entre los gritos de entusiasmo de los alumnos. Selene lo miró, alzando una ceja.

-¿por qué no ayudas tu a los tuyos? –preguntó a su vez.

-Por que entonces habría mucha desventaja...

-Te acabas de contestar tu solito –agregó con una sonrisa ambigua.

Remus simplemente la miró con incredulidad.

-¡**¡SECTUSEMPRA!!** –exclamó Severus, haciendo que James comenzara a sangrar por todos los poros de su cuerpo. El resto de los alumno se lo quedaron mirando con asombro, y porque no decirlo, de miedo, al ver que James caía al suelo de rodillas, pálido y todo manchado de sangre.

**-¡¡¿QUE HAS HECHO DESGRACIADO?!!** –gritó Sirius al ver así a su amigo.

-Gané. –y dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se marchó a paso tranquilo y seguro.

Sirius se debatió entre llevar a James a la enfermería o ahorcar al desgraciado pelo grasiento. Cuando vio a Remus acercarse corriendo y coger a James en brazos (con asombrosa facilidad para un cuerpo delgado como el suyo) decidió que por el momento lo más importante era su amigo, y siguiendo a Remus, lo llevaron a la enfermería, seguidos de todo un ejército de chicas que prometían torturar dolorosamente a Snape hasta matarlo.

Aunque nadie reparó en una pequeña figura, que al ver irse a Snape, lo siguió hasta alcanzarlo.

-Mi pequeño Sev... ¡estoy muy orgullosa de ti! –exclamó Selene como quien halaga a un niño pequeño por hacer bien los deberes.

-No pensé que fuera para tanto... –murmuró el moreno un tanto (aunque no mucho) arrepentido. El último hechizo que había empleado con James se lo había enseñado su amiga antes de entrar en el colegio, diciéndole que lo empleara cuando estuviese en problemas graves.

-Sabes que yo no exagero... –alegó con una sonrisa, que se esfumó al recordar la manera en la que se había ido Remus en ayuda de su amigo, sin despedirse de ella siquiera.

-Jajajaja, no, desde luego que no... –Severus se la quedó mirando. Como una niñita que parecía tan pequeña y frágil, podía llegar a ser tan... peligrosa... recordó cuando a principios de verano se mudó a un chalet en su misma calle (un barrio de respetados sangre limpia). Un día se cruzaron por la calle, e inmediatamente Selene comenzó a hablarle, hasta el punto de invitarlo a su casa a cenar. Su sorpresa fue cuando vio que vivía ella sola, sin padres o hermanos. A partir de entonces, el y sus amigos pasaban mucho tiempo en casa de la chica, quien se fijó en uno de ellos, Lucius Malfoy. Empezaron a salir, pero ya entonces Severus sabía que no durarían mucho.

Con un empujón, Selene lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

-¡Vamos! Toca pociones, y creo que ya llegamos lo suficientemente tarde...

El resto de la mañana transcurrió sin más incidentes, aunque ni James, Sirius o Remus aparecieron por las clases. (N/A: sí, omito a la rata xD)

Antes de entrar en el gran comedor para comer, Selene se quedó hablando con Lucius fuera.

-Hola... –saludó Lucius, que desde el día anterior no habían hablado.

-Buenas –contesto la chica con una sonrisa- esto... yo... mira que... ahora que estamos de nuevo en el colegio, con todos los deberes y tal pues... –no se imaginaba que le fuera a costar tanto, así que espero que el rubio diera el primer paso.

- Claro, ahora que tienes más chicos a tu alrededor¿no? –Lucius estaba un tanto dolido. Esa chica era diferente, no era como otras que se la pasaban babeando detrás de el todo el día, exigiéndole atención. Ni mucho menos la quería, pero era como un amigo con el que se podía enrollar.

- ¿lo ves¡No confías lo suficiente en mí, por eso es por lo que no podemos seguir! –le había venido de perlas la escenita de celos- así que hasta pronto, ya nos veremos.

La chica se dispuso a dar la vuelta, pero Lucius la cogió de los hombros y la obligo a ponerse enfrente de el.

-Me haces daño –susurró Selene estrechando los ojos cuando el rubio le apretó.

-¡Así aprenderás a respetarme! –le apretó aún más fuerte. La chica, harta, le cogió de un brazo y se lo retorció rápidamente, haciendo caer de rodillas a su agresor.

-Hasta hace como un minuto, te respetaba... –se dio la vuelta y se metió en el comedor, con la cabeza bien alta. Cuando pasó por la mesa de Gryffindor, no pudo dejar de notar que tanto como Sirius y Remus se encontraban allí. Su mirada se posó en el rubio, que hablaba con sus compañeros de casa. ¿Qué tenía ese chico para que la confundiera tanto? Le atraía de una manera que nunca antes había sentido, las ganas de hablar con el, de hacerle sonreír, de que la apreciara... si no como novia, (cosa que sabía nunca sucedería) si como amiga... así que ante la alucinada mirada de Severus, que no le quitaba la vista de encima, se encamino hacia la mesa de los leones. Divertida al ver todas las miradas posadas en ella, se sentó al lado de Remus y enfrente de Sirius.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –espetó este al verla.

-Me pasaba a preguntar por vuestro amigo... –en parte era cierto, pues le gustaba saber todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor ¿chismosa? Tal vez, pero información es poder...- ¿Qué tal está?

Remus la miró alzando una ceja, pero al parecer la sonrisa sincera de Selene convenció a Sirius.

-En la enfermería... ha perdido mucha sangre. ¿Snapy es tu novio? –preguntó Sirius, como siempre sin tapujos. Selene se quedó reflexionando cinco segundos lo que más le convenía decir.

-¿Por qué la pregunta? –alzó una ceja.

-Dios¡¡está saliendo con Snivellus!! Si parecías simpática... –el moreno abrió los ojos como platos.

-Yo no he dicho eso... –la chica miró de reojo a Remus, al que parecía no importarle lo más mínimo- pero si es lo que crees, allá tú. Bueno¡hasta luego! –y con una sonrisa enigmática, se levantó y se dirigió junto con Snape.

-¿Qué hacías con esos? –preguntó Severus una vez la chica se hubo acomodado a su lado y se acercaba todas las bandejas a su plato.

-Nada, intercambiar unas palabras... ya sabes.

-Ah... –el chico no parecía muy convencido- ¿y con Lucius, que tal se lo ha tomado?

-Bien bien... como cualquier otro... –respondió con vaguedad- ah!, otra cosa, tus queridos amiguitos –señaló a Remus y a Sirius- se piensan que estamos saliendo.

-PUFF ¿¿Qué!!?? –Severus tiró todo el zumo que tenía en la boca de la impresión. Selene le caía muy bien, era su mejor amiga, pero de ahí a un noviazgo... nada que ver.

-que se piensan que estamos saliendo –repitió lentamente.

-¿pero, porque? –insistió con cara de susto.

-¡ey¿Tan horrible te parezco? –reprochó con aparente indignación.

-Sí... –murmuró para sí mismo, pero para su desgracia la chica lo oyó, cosa que le acarreó una colleja.

-¿Qué clase nos toca ahora? –preguntó el moreno dejando a un lado el tema (y las collejas)

-Ammm... estudios muggles. –contestó mirando el horario.

-¿¡como que estudios muggles¡¡Yo no he cogido esa estupidez!! –gritó Severus haciendo que todos lo miraran.

-¿ah, no? Pues yo sí que la cogí –respondió con tranquilidad.

-¿¡y se puede saber para que te has cogido esa mierda!? –el chico estaba francamente sorprendido, ya que absolutamente nadie de Slytherin se cogía esa asignatura.

-Oh, nunca viene mal aprender algo nuevo... además, en Salem ya estudie runas antiguas, así que no me pierdo nada. –Contestó con aplomo- ya nos vemos luego entonces¡ciao! –y cogiendo unas cuantas piezas de fruta y metiéndolas en la mochila, se marchó dejando a Snape un poco irritado.

Al mismo tiempo que Selene salía del Gran Comedor, Sirius y Remus decidieron ir a la enfermería a ver a su amigo. Selene se sentó en las escaleras que había al lado de la puerta, organizándose la mochila. Estaba con las piernas estiradas, por lo que cuando Sirius pasó al lado suyo se tropezó y se cayó de bruces.

-¿¿¡¡Estas bien!!?? –tanto Selene como Remus se agacharon al suelo a ayudarlo, provocando que sus manos se rozaran y que ambos sintieran una ligera descarga eléctrica.

Sirius se levantó, y como por inercia, rodeó la cintura de Selene al hacerlo.

-Sí, sí, que caída más tonta... –entonces recordó quien era la chica- ¡Ey Remus¿Qué pasaría si le levanto la novia a Snivellus? –fanfarroneó con una sonrisa traviesa, con tan mala pata que en ese momento pasó por allí Lucius.

**-¿¿¿¡¡¡CON QUE SNAPE¡¡ME DIJISTES QUE NO HABÍA OTRO!!** –le gritó Malfoy a la chica. Le había herido su orgullo, cosa imperdonable.

**-¿¿¡¡NO¿¿¡¡SÍ!!??** No me lo puedo creer... ¿con este? No se quien es peor... –Sirius estaba emocionado con tanto chisme, mientras que Remus simplemente miraba a uno y a otro como si de un partido de tenis se tratara.

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer a ti ya no te importa. ¿O sí? –dijo pausadamente sin alzar la voz.

**-¡¡ME MENTISTE!!** –volvió a gritar acusándola con el dedo.

-¿y? –contestó con más parsimonia si cabe, enfureciéndolo aún más. La vena de la frente de Lucius palpitaba peligrosamente, y su rostro rojo denotaba furia. Selene se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a dejar de montar el numerito, y cuando llevaba un par de pasos andados un cuerpo chocó contra ella. Sorprendida, se giró rápidamente. Vio a Remus delante de ella, con los brazos pegados a su cuerpo y los puños cerrados con fuerza, con algo de sangre. A sus pies se encontraba Lucius, tendido en el suelo y sangrando por la nariz.

-Es de cobardes atacar por la espalda Malfoy –escupió Remus estrechando los ojos. Sirius estaba a su lado, sorprendido. Era la primera vez que lo veía usando su fuerza para dañar a alguien, y no le gustaba nada su mirada, que había pasado de ser de un dulce color miel a un negro abismal. Lentamente, Lucius se incorporó.

-Esto no quedará así, y lo sabes... nos veremos en la sala común nena. –con la cabeza bien alta, como todo Slytherin, se marchó con paso decidido.

-¿estas bien? –preguntó amablemente Sirius a Selene rodeándola con un brazo por los hombros.

-Sí, claro, estoy perfectamente – contestó un tanto confundida. El chico de sus sueños la había protegido¡como en una película! Pero se desencantó rápidamente. Según lo que había oído, los Gryffindors tenían fama de valientes y caballeros, así que cualquiera lo hubiera hecho. Aún así, no podía dejar de sentirse halagada.

-Bueno... eh... gracias Remus... –se calló bruscamente al notar que se iba poniendo colorada ante la insistente mirada del rubio- eh... yo me tengo que ir ya a clase... –se soltó con suavidad del abrazo de Sirius- hasta luego...

-¡Adiós! –se despidió Sirius, al ver que Remus no decía nada.

-¡Espera¿Qué clase tienes? –le preguntó Remus con seriedad cuando la chica se alejaba. Sirius lo miró con cara de "es obvio, runas antiguas".

-Estudios muggles...

Ahora fue el turno de Remus de mirar al moreno con expresión de "soy más inteligente que tu, no me discutas estas cosas"

-Voy contigo, yo también doy esa asignatura. Canuto, dile a James que iré luego.

Sirius lo miró, de nuevo sorprendido. ¡Por fin su pequeñín con una chica! Aunque menuda se había buscado... Slytherin, ex–novia de Malfoy, de Snape... ¡y ni si quiera era guapa! En fin, a saber que gustos tenían los hombres lobo... con una sonrisa satisfecha, se despidió de los dos dejándolos solos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2: **

-Y... esto... tú... ¿eres sangre limpia? –llevaban un rato caminando en silencio, y tras romperse se la cabeza en busca de un tema de conversación, a Selene no se le ocurrió otro mejor.

-No. –Contestó secamente- No me hace falta preguntarte a ti... Sly... –un resoplido salió de los labios de Remus.

-¿te molesta eso? –preguntó alegre de haber entablado una conversación, sea cual fuera.

-Digamos que en todos estos años no he conocido a una serpiente digna de mi aprecio...

-Ya veo... pensaba que los testarudos en Howarts eran los de Slytherin, pero resulta que la vanidad y el orgullo es recíproco en todos... –replicó intentando picarle.

Remus bufó y rodó los ojos.

-Y tú no eres la excepción.

-No, desde luego que no –contestó sonriendo ampliamente- espero que sepas hacia donde vamos, porque hasta esta clase, iba a todas con Severus –dijo cuando noto que pasaban por decenas de puertas y de pasillos sin llegar a algún sitio.

-Está al doblar esa esquina. ¿Por qué das estudios muggles? –inquirió perspicaz.

-¿Por qué lo das tú? Yo tengo más razones, no se prácticamente nada del mundo muggle, en cambio tú eres un sangre sucia...

El chico se giró rápidamente a verla, y la miró fijamente, pero descubrió que no lo había dicho con ánimo de ofender. Lo veía como un hecho, un adjetivo más para referirse a él, igual que si hubiera dicho que era rubio.

-No soporto al profesor de Runas antiguas... –contestó bajando la mirada, avergonzado- bueno, ya estamos –terminó cuando llegaron delante de una pequeña puerta de plástico gris. Como todo caballero, la abrió e invitó pasar a Selene delante de el. Llegaron pronto, solo estaban ellos y dos chicas más de Gryffindor, que se quedaron observando con asombro a la chica. Los asientos estaban dispuestos de dos en dos, en cuanto se sentó Remus, una de las chicas se levantó y se puso a su lado. Algo molesta, Selene se sentó detrás de él, pero en todo lo que duró la clase (que por cierto, le resultó por demás interesante, había que ver como se las ingeniaban los muggles para comunicarse entre ellos...) Remus estuvo ocupado hablando con su amiga, que además de guapa era tonta.

Cuando finalizó la clase, los alumnos de Gryffindor salieron en desbandada, acorralando a Remus. En el pasillo, este intentó llegar hasta Selene, pero había tal cantidad de chicas exigiéndole atención que solo pudo ver como una larga melena violácea desaparecía entre la multitud. Resignado, se encaminó a su sala común, deseando que la chica supiera ir a la suya. No es que se preocupara por ella, ni mucho menos. Era una cínica, demasiado irónica y cruel para su gusto. Y, por si fuera poco, era slytherin. Pero... había algo que le atraía irremediablemente hacía ella. Tal vez fueran sus ojos, que tanto desagradaban a Sirius y a los demás chicos. Esos ojos, amarillos, venenosos... le provocaban rechazo, pero... siempre había un pero... entonces, se acordó de James, y despidiéndose de las chicas, se encaminó a la enfermería.

Pero, cuando llegó a ella, se encontró con que James estaba rodeado de cuidados, con bombones, chicas... un tanto incómodo al ver a sus dos amigos en actitudes un tanto comprometidas con dos chicas, le deseó la mejoría a James y se fue.

No muy lejos de allí, Selene intentaba encontrar su sala común. Tanto cerebro e inteligencia que tenía para algunas cosas, y que no supiera desandar lo andado desde la mañana... Decidió que la próxima vez dejaría miguitas de pan. De repente vio una escalera que bajaba a las profundidades del castillo, y como una escena fugaz, se recordó a ella y a Severus subiéndola por la mañana. Alegre, las bajó. Se encontró en una zona tenuemente iluminada por unos candelabros, dándole un aspecto tétrico y siniestro. Las paredes estaban manchadas por la humedad, e incluso en algunas esquinas había moho. No se parecía en nada a Salem, pensó chasqueando la lengua. Allí convivían en armonía con la naturaleza, pues los magos y brujas de antaño habían creado una especie de ciudad en los árboles, con puentecitos que conectaban las casitas unas con otras. Además, allí no los dividían por casas, si no por aptitudes. Había cinco grupos, en los que se dividían según la magia que hubiera en su sangre. Selene estaba en el cuarto, el quinto estaba destinado a los futuros archimalos, así como el primero para aprendices que apenas sabrían calentar la sopa. Pero ya no estaba allí, se recordó resignada. Desde aquel fatídico incidente, en el que la habían expulsado. Sin quererlo, se puso a recordar...

_Flash Back:_

_Una chica de 15 años corría por el bosque, dando saltitos, alegre. La seguía su hermano, un año mayor, silbando una melodía pegadiza. El Sol se estaba poniendo, dando a las hojas de los árboles ese matiz rojizo que hace del atardecer algo mágico._

_-Deberíamos volver ya Selene... –como todo buen hermano, se sentía en el deber de proteger a su hermana, aunque en el fondo deseaba la respuesta que le dio._

_-Oh, vamos Francis, ahora es cuando mejor se esta... –suplicó con los ojos brillantes de la emoción- ya verás luego a todas tus admiradoras... –añadió guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara. Ciertamente, era muy guapo, con una melenita negra sobre la nuca, el flequillo tapándole uno de sus preciosos ojos verdes, y una sonrisa permanente en el rostro. Era la envidia de muchos chicos y deseo de todas las chicas. Pero su hermana ocupaba toda su atención... o casi toda, se tuvo que decir cuando pensó en Adelaida. Habían salido en busca de unos ingredientes para las pociones, pero con la firme promesa de que volverían antes de caer la noche. Había luna llena, y corría el rumor de que Fenrir Greyback, uno de los más temidos hombres lobo, se encontraba en el país. No querían correr ningún riesgo innecesario... _

_Pero entre risas, bromas, y canciones, se olvidaron de la hora que era, y para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta de la hora que era, la oscuridad cubría en bosque con su manto silencioso._

_-Se nos ha hecho tarde¡volvamos! –exclamó Francis cogiendo la mano de Selene y comenzando a correr._

_Entonces, un aullido surcó la noche, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal de ambos, instándolos a correr más rápido. Sus cuerpos chocaban contra ramas, hojas, espinas abriendo cortes en su piel. Pero eso ahora no importaba, oían unas pisadas siguiéndolos, un ronco jadeo, como el de un perro, pensaron horrorizados. Selene tropezó y cayó a la tierra, haciéndoles perder unos segundos preciosos, unos segundos en los que algo grande y peludo se le hecho encima a Francis cuando este intentaba ayudarla a ponerse en pié. Lo último que vio Selene antes de desmayarse fueron dos pares de ojos amarillos mirándola con regocijo mientras arrancaba la piel de su hermano a tiras._

_Cuando despertó por la mañana, no recordaba nada. Se incorporó, confundida, al darse cuenta de que no estaba tumbada en su cama, sino en un lecho de hojas. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de barro y sangre. Una imagen de ella y su hermano corriendo y jugando por el bosque le vino a la mente, pero después... todo negrura y vacío. Se puso de pie, y al hacerlo vio en un árbol escrutas en rojo unas palabras... "a ti te reservo algo mejor" ¡que quería decir eso? De repente, le empezó a escocer la muñeca, y al girarla observó una fea herida, profunda y alarmantemente infectada. Sin querer perder más tiempo, se encamino a la escuela de magia. Agotada, llegó en un par de horas, y subiendo rápidamente a la casa de la directora, llamó a la puerta._

_-Adelante._

_Y tras una reprimenda, le explicó todo. Lucía, una directora joven y amable, pensó que ella y su hermano habían tomado demasiados hongos alucinógenos, y esperando encontrarse a Francis en igual estado que Selene, la mandó a su cuarto a descansar._

_Todo ocurrió durante la noche. En Salem, los alumnos dormían en habitaciones individuales e insonorizadas, por lo que cuando Selene se convirtió, nadie se dio cuenta. Fue doloroso, terrible, sintió como sus huesos se partían y se doblaban, como le crecía el morro, los dientes, y lo peor de todo, su consciencia quedaba sepultada bajo la bestia que era bajo el influjo de la luna llena. Con un aullido, rompió la puerta de madera y fue a las habitaciones de sus compañeras, que horrorizadas, lo último que pudieron hacer antes de perder la vida fue encomendarse a Merlín. Nadie fue testigo de la masacre._

_A la mañana siguiente, encontraron a Selene, dormida en uno de los puentes, manchada de sangre y desnuda, y siete cuerpos mutilados de chicas, las siete que dormían en la zona de Selene._

_Hubo un juicio, claro. Iban a ahorcarla, cuando con un ligero ¡PLOP!, apareció un mago de cabellos y barba blanca, ojos azules y gafas de media luna._

_Tras una acalorada discusión con Lucía, ella y Dumbledore llegaron a un acuerdo. Expulsarían a Selene de la escuela y de todo Salem, a cambio de no acabar con su vida. Y en el bosque, al amanecer, hubo otra charla._

_-Puedes venir a Hogwarts, te lo repito, podemos solucionar tu problema con unas cuantas medidas de seguridad..._

_-No –le cortó la chica. Desde la muerte de las chicas, se había sumido en un hosco silencio, impropio de ella. Solo hablaba con Dumbledore, y las palabras suficientes- quiero viajar un poco, aprender a controlarlo... –mientras Lucía y Dumbledore habían estado discutiendo, ella se había informado de todo lo referente a la licantropía, y aunque muy pocos hombres lobos lo habían logrado, estaba dispuesta a conseguirlo, a impedir la trasformación_

_El director la miró por a través de las gafas, como solo el sabe hacerlo. Leyó en el corazón de la Joven venganza, odio, culpabilidad... seguía sin recordar como había muerto su hermano, pero estaba convencida de que había sido ella._

_Y así, se despidieron, para volver a encontrarse otra vez, en uno de los viajes de Dumbledore a la India. Se sorprendió al verla en un monasterio budista, donde al parecer había encontrado la paz interior que buscaba. Y, aunque no podía impedir la trasformación, cuando lo hacía, no perdía la conciencia, ella controlaba al lobo, no al revés. Y tras otra larga charla, decidió ir a Hogwarts._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Decidida a no llorar, avanzó con paso tambaleante a la entrada de la sala común. Allí, en uno de los sillones, encontró a Severus.

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó intentando que no se le notase el tono preocupado de su voz.

-Me costó un poquito llegar hasta aquí... –respondió con una sonrisa, aunque con los ojos un poco vidriosos por los recuerdos.

-¿Qué te pasa niña? –El chico le tendió la mano a Selene para que se sentara a su lado- ¿Qué...? –inquirió en tono dulce al notar que temblaba. La atrajo a su cuerpo y la abrazó, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

-Yo... yo... snif... yo lo maté... snif... –comenzó sin poder ya controlarse. Le daba igual que notara las lagrimas caer por su rostro. Necesitaba desahogarse, desde que abandonó Salem no había vuelto a llorar, y hoy rompía esa promesa sin poderlo evitar.

-¿a quien mataste niña? –la voz susurrante de Severus la reconfortaba, era dulce y acariciadora.

-Francis... a Francis... –el moreno tuvo que inclinarse a su boca para poder escuchar tan tenue confesión. Algo le había contado en las interminables noches de verano, le había hablado de su hermano Francis, pero siempre en pasado... ahora sabía porque.

-Shuuu... tranquila, yo estoy aquí... –la estrechó más contra su cuerpo. Poco sabía Snape que la razón por la que Selene le apreciaba y confiaba en el era el parecido que tenía con se hermano, tanto físico como psicológico, pues auque Snape era más solitario, en el fondo anhelaba la compañía, la amistad... de ahí su lazo con Selene. Y así, cada uno con sus pensamientos, se quedaron dormidos.

-Selene, fuera hay un "leoncito" que pregunta por ti... –era sábado, y tanto Selene como Severus abrieron los ojos aún medio dormidos. Habían dormido toda la noche en el sofá, abrazados, por lo que ambos tenían los huesos doloridos. Una chica rubia zarandeaba a Selene para avisarla, con una mueca de asco al recordar de qué color era su insignia.

Desperezándose, se levantó y alisándose un poco la camisa, salió fuera como un zombie, sin parar a pensar quien podía ser. Severus, que tampoco usaba en estos momentos mucho su cerebro, se quedó en el sofá esperando no se sabe que.

-¿Sí? –preguntó con voz pastosa al salir a las mazmorras y ver una figura apoyada en un muro. Cuando su vista se fue acostumbrando y vio quien era, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de una buena ducha.

-¿Selene? –preguntó Remus al verla con la falda colocada de cualquier forma, la camisa desabotonada hasta el cuarto botón, y el pelo enredado.

-¡Niña, te dejaste esto! –gritó Severus saliendo por el retrato y tirándole la corbata y una goma del pelo, riéndose. Al verse, Snape y Lupin se lanzaron miradas de odio, y Snape, recordando que se suponía que eran novios, se acercó a Selene y acariciándole la mejilla, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Te veo dentro cariño –susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que Remus lo escuchara.

Selene alzó una ceja confusa, pues cuando estaba delante del rubio, todo lo demás se evaporaba.

Por su parte, Remus interpretó el atuendo de Selene, su cuerpo dolorido, y la forma de dirigirse de Snape, de la forma más lógica.

-Da igual, veo que te pillo en mal momento. Ya hablamos otro día –se despidió fríamente sin mostrar un atisbo de sus sentimientos.

-¡Remus¡Espera! –la chica salió corriendo tras él.


End file.
